


grow

by kkukkungkyun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Related, College, College Parties, Cute Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is Oblivious, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, M/M, Slice of Life, chan jeongin seungmin and lucas are only mentioned, changjin are whipped for felix, felix and jisung are best friends, minho is fed up with jisung, sorry for that, wooseok is only here to be the bad guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkukkungkyun/pseuds/kkukkungkyun
Summary: jisung and felix had grown up together. they had gone to the same elementary, middle, and high schools (all three of them omega exclusive, of course. what else could they expect from their helicopter parents?), and now they were going to the same university. except this time, they weren't limited by their overbearing parents - they were ready to let loose and enjoy their first real taste at freedom.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 150





	grow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [abo threadfic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/655609) by dogdadjohnny. 



> this is completely inspired by a threadfic i read on twitter by use @dogdadjohnny ! she writes amazing abo fics for nct so please check her out if you're interested in that! the original threadfic is linked but i'll also put it in the end notes!

jisung and felix had grown up together. they had gone to the same elementary, middle, and high schools (all three of them omega exclusive, of course. what else could they expect from their overbearing helicopter parents?), and they had roomed together from the start of middle school onwards. it only made sense that the two boys would apply to the same college.

the two of them weren’t anything alike at first glance, or even at second glance. jisung was brash and had no qualms about making a scene in public, he didn’t care about the stereotypes his secondary gender had forced on him. he was loud, lewd, and overall a wild card.

felix wasn’t like that. felix was soft spoken and kept in his place well. he did everything asked of him without question and he never spoke back. while jisung made a name for himself in their schools as the omega who acted like an alpha, felix had made a name for himself as the perfect omega. neither was really a great thing. it had meant that most of the other omegas avoided the two of them—either out of disdain (in jisung’s case) or out of petty jealousy (in felix’s case).

the universities they had applied to were all mixed gender universities, jisung’s idea, of course. it had taken a while for the two to convince their parents that it wasn’t unsafe. finally, after a few weeks of arguing their sides, all four of the adults had reluctantly agreed on one condition—they had to go to the same university as felix’s alpha cousin, bangchan. that had brought another argument about how chan was completely unable to protect the smaller duo, but ultimately, everyone had agreed.

flash forward to one hot august day, where felix and jisung found themselves looking around their new room in wide-eyed excitement. they did it. they really did it! they were finally at a co-ed university, about to live their lives to the fullest.

the serial dating was another one of jisung’s ideas. jisung had been so excited to finally get a chance to explore his interests and find out what he liked and didn’t like in a partner, and it showed in the way that he dived in headfirst. felix was more tentative. he had never even flirted with someone in his life (unless you counted the times that he and jisung had practiced on each other—but even then, he was horrible at it), how was he supposed to just _flirt_ with some beta or, god forbid, an _alpha_ that he didn’t know?

jisung’s solution was simple. they would go to a party together and felix would meet some people and they would move on from there. that was how felix found himself in a crowded house, packed wall to wall with omegas, alphas, and betas, all pressed tightly together with red cups in hand. the mixed smells were almost overwhelming.

felix knew he looked good. of course, he did. jisung dressed him, after all, along with the help of another omega that they had met on their floor, yang jeongin. his icy hair was pushed back so everyone could see his sharp eyes, lined with dark kohl eyeliner. he didn’t want to know where his roommate had gotten the sheer, floral lace shirt that he was wearing under a mostly undone white button-up. the button-up was tucked into his tight black jeans, ripped almost obscenely, and topped off with a simple black choker. he looked good. that didn’t stop him from drowning in his nerves, however.

felix’s nervous eyes flitted around the room, briefly catching sight of his roommate, who was pressed sensually against a much taller man, probably alpha if felix was going to guess by his build. felix sighed as he tore his eyes away from the crowd and peered into his almost empty cup. _why was this so hard?_ it wasn’t like the other people weren’t interested. felix had been asked out plenty of times, but each time they had either turned away, slightly perturbed with his awkwardness or had been far to abrasive, trying to force him into even deeper submission than he usually showed. with a slight shake of his head, felix pushed the thoughts away and moved himself off of the wall and timidly shoved his way into the kitchen to refill his cup, only to pause at the sight of the two alphas in the room.

hyunjin and changbin both lived on his floor, two older alpha roommates with a good number of friends that came around often. the two boys were sweet and often asked felix and jisung if they ever needed any help. the two boys and their friends were always very interested to learn more about what life had been like for the two omegas, sheltered and pushed to only socialize with other omegas. one of the alphas, lee minho, had taken a special liking to jisung. jisung didn’t see it, of course, but felix had. felix had seen the way that minho’s eyes followed jisung as he flitted around, making friends with anyone and everyone. he had seen the way minho’s eyes would darken when jisung would flirt with anyone else. it was only a matter of time before he did something about, felix supposed.

“felix-ah,” changbin spoke in greeting as he noticed the tiny man, “i didn’t think we would see you here today.”

felix forced a small smile on his face as he turned to face the two, “i could say the same about you two, i guess,” felix giggled nervously as he made his way further into the small area, stopping at the bowl that held the drinks.

“our friend owns this house,” hyunjin flashed felix a smile as he and changbin stepped closer to him, “wong yukhei, if you know him?”

felix shook his head at the unfamiliar name, “i don’t. jisung probably does.”

“ah, yeah, i bet he does. i believe he’s been hanging off yukhei for a while now,” hyunjin mused with a tiny grin, “you look really good, lixie!”

felix felt his face flush immediately, his grin shy as he glanced away and at the floor, “thank you,” he breathed nervously, “jisung and jeonginnie dressed me up,” he told the duo as he tugged slightly on his loose sleeves. hyunjin and changbin shared a fond look as they looked at the bashful omega, deciding not to tease the smaller boy more.

“felix-ssi,” a voice broke into the soft moment, making the alpha’s smiles fall immediately as a new alpha slipped in. felix startled, looking up at the familiar alpha, one of the ones who had tried to force his submission, before his eyes fell to the man’s shoulders, an instinctive action that had been taught to him from a young age. hyunjin tried not to get too angry when the unnamed alpha looked satisfied with the display of submission, “i thought i saw you earlier, but i didn’t have the chance to say something to you.”

“oh, i’m sorry,” felix’s voice had grown quieter and slightly shaky in the new man’s presence, “i was a little preoccupied,” felix hadn’t noticed how close to him hyunjin and changbin had gotten until he could smell them, even over the myriad of other smells in the party and the strong smell of the alpha, a wonderful combination of hyunjin’s evergreen and changbin’s peppermint. felix wondered briefly if they liked his scent as much as he enjoyed theirs—a much softer chamomile fragrance, “it’s nice to see you again, wooseok-ssi.”

the alpha, wooseok, tore his eyes away from where he was glaring at the two taller alphas to smirk at the small omega, “yeah, likewise, felix,” the drop of formalities didn’t go over anyone’s head, “let’s get out of here, yeah? we can go find somewhere to talk,” he paused as he glanced back at the other two, “and be _alone_.”

hyunjin, ever the hothead, bristled at the suggestive tone while felix’s arms instinctively wrapped around himself, almost as if he were trying to protect himself from wooseok’s leering eyes. changbin, knowing that hyunjin was close to blowing up and being able to felix’s obvious discomfort, quickly stepped in, “actually, wooseok-ssi, felix-ah is here with us tonight,” he gave the boy an icy smile, hoping it would be enough to send him on his way.

unfortunately for all the boys, wooseok only snorted, “why don’t you let him answer, dude, don’t butt in where you aren’t wanted,” he returned the icy smile before shift his gaze back to felix, who looked close to tears at this point, “what do you say sweetheart?”

felix glanced up and down, trying to find the politest way of turning him down. hyunjin, who had lost his patience put a calming hand on felix’s shoulder, “i think it is our place to give you an answer, _dude_ ,” hyunjin shot back mockingly, “considering that fe is here, _with us_ , as our boyfriend,” felix, changbin, and wooseok’s eyes all shot up to stare at hyunjin, who’s eyes remained locked on the offending alpha, “so please see yourself out.” wooseok stood his ground for a few painful seconds before he turned away, mumbling under his breath, something that sounded suspiciously close to _omega slut_. the trio watched as he walked away, felix breathing a relieved sigh as the overbearing stench followed him.

“are you okay, felix-ah,” changbin asked as he turned to look worriedly at the small boy. felix nodded, smiling weakly up at the two.

“i’m fine. thank you, for stepping in. you didn’t have to do that, hyunjin-hyung,” he blushed under their stares as hyunjin ruffled his hair.

“of course, we had to, felix, you’re our friend. we won’t just let you suffer like that,” he promised. changbin huffed a tense laugh and shoved hyunjin playfully.

“our friend? i thought he was our _boyfriend,_ jinnie,” changbin’s smile was tight as looked at his roommate, hoping he feel the panic behind his joke.

“it’s okay,” felix broke in sweetly, “i think it was the only way he would have actually left. so, thank you for that!” hyunjin smiled smugly at changbin before a thought entered his mind.

“felix, i have an idea.”

that one party was how felix found himself with two fake boyfriends—well “practice boyfriends” as changbin called them. the two boys had taken felix on countless dates to local coffee shops, smaller restaurants, window shopping close to their universities. it was a new experience for felix, but he found himself having the time of his life. he felt so safe with the two boys and he found himself relaxing in their company, no longer avoiding their eyes and blushing every time that they spoke to him. it wasn’t uncommon for students to see felix drowning in one of the boys’ sweaters or sweatshirts, their calming smells keeping him relaxed and, unbeknownst to felix, keeping the other alphas away from him. he was content.

on the flip side, jisung was _livid_. one day he was having the time of his life flirting and making out with any alpha or beta who caught his eye and then dropping them into the dirt the second he grew bored of them, and then the next day? every alpha and beta suddenly avoided him like the plague. it had confused him at first, but one alpha finally slipped and told the tiny man why he was suddenly being forced into abstinence. and the cause was one _lee fucking minho_. minho, of all people, had warned all of the other men away from him and jisung was ready to rip the taller man a new one.

jisung stormed into him dorm building, people moving out of his way as he marched down the hall to the familiar door. he raised his fist, slamming on the door as he raised his voice, “lee minho, open the god damn door,” he shouted, only stopping his obnoxious pounding when the door opening, minho standing in the doorway with a raised eyebrow and smug grin.

“jisung, what a surprise,” he mocked, opening the door a little wider to let the small spitfire into his room, “to what do i owe the pleasure?”

“you know exactly why i’m here, minho, don’t play dumb,” jisung seethed, pushing his way into dorm and turning to minho with a heated glare, “you told everyone to stay away from me? why, what would have possibly convinced you that it would be a wonderful idea to ruin my fun? what did i do to you, minho _-hyung?”_

“you didn’t do anything, jisung,” minho told him calmly, walking closer to the furious boy with an infuriating smirk, “and that’s exactly the problem. for the past week i have had to stand here, watching you go to every man that you found interesting, while i patiently waited for you to come to _me_ ,” minho stalked closer to jisung with every word, eyes dark as he looked at the small omega, who looked less angry and more lost with every word, “so, there you have it, jisung,” another step closer, “i like you, you brat,” he was less than a step away jisung now, “and i want to be the _only_ one you kiss. deal with it," his face was mere centimeters away from jisung’s, whose face was slowly got more and more as he stared at minho with wide eyes.

minho smirked at the flustered state of the usually calm and flirty omega, hands rising to hold his cheek, “is that going to be a problem, jisung,” he asked softly, moving to press his lips to jisung’s.

felix was completely frazzled. like, completely and utterly flustered. and, once again, it was all jisung’s fault. he and jisung had been leaving from one of their activities, a figure drawing class that they had modeled for, when jisung brought up felix’s relationship with the two stunning alphas.

_“lixie, i’m so proud of you for bagging hyunjin-hyung and changbin-hyung! they’re both complete catches,” the boy giggled, “how did that even happen?”_

_“oh,” felix startled at the question, “we’re not actually dating. they’re taking me on practice dates and helping me keep the other alphas from bothering me,” jisung’s eyebrow raised as he looked at his best friend with a judgmental face._

_“felix,” he started, his voice like he was talking to a child, “seriously? do they pay for your food,” a nod, “do they hold your hands? cuddle you,” another nod, this time more timid, “have they been making time for you, even when they’re busy,” at felix’s wide-eyes realization, “felix, baby, you guys are dating.”_

that whole conversation brought felix to his current dilemma. he had gone back to his dorm while jisung went to go meet with his boyfriend—god, felix still didn’t know how minho had managed to tame jisung—and let the conversation float around his head for a few hours before he had shot up in a brief panic. felix immediate shot up and left his room, all but running down the hall to hyunjin and changbin’s room, knocking on the door.

the door opened, the light from the hall illuminating hyunjin’s tired eyes and rumpled shirt, “felix-ah? what’s wrong,” he asked, opening the door and letting felix in. changbin sat up on his bed, looking at felix in concern and cutting on the lamp beside his bed. felix felt a pang of guilt hit him, not realizing how late it had been when he decided to talk to the boys. a quick glance at the clock on a dresser told him it was almost 12:30 in the morning.

“fe? is everything okay,” changbin asked kindly as he gestured for felix to take a seat. felix mind began spinning as he tried to put his thoughts into words, sitting next to changbin on the bed while hyunjin pulled up a chair from his desk.

“are we dating,” he blurted out, freezing as his mind caught up with his big mouth.

“i thought we talked about this, lixie,” hyunjin asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “what are you talking about?”

“no, i just,” felix pulled at his sleeves anxiously, noting absentmindedly that it was one of hyunjin’s hoodies, “are we _dating_ , like really dating? or,” felix paused, letting his voice trail off ad he dared a glance up. hyunjin and changbin looked at each other with fond grins, each of them taking one of felix’s smaller hands.

“do you want us to be, lixie,” changbin asked him softly, thumb gently rubbing against the back of felix’s hands.

felix bit him lip, eyes glancing between the two boys and back at his lap, “i think,” he took a small breath, “i think i would like us to be,” it was almost a whisper, but it was very clear in the dead silent room. hyunjin’s smile, if it was even possible, grew even fonder as he stood up from the chair, coming to kneel in front of felix to look into his wide eyes.

“felix-ah,” hyunjin softly called to him, seeing his eyes look away nervously, “changbin and i would love to date you, _really_ date you, if you want to.”

felix glanced up at changbin, watching him nod along with a sweet smile, “i want to, i really want to.”

both boys beamed at him, changbin leaning forward to press a soft kiss to felix’s hair, “then we’re yours, felix.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! here is the link to the original thread!  
> https://twitter.com/dogdadjohnny/status/1241049465793810432?s=20


End file.
